


imicabango

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	imicabango

Dzheyme ne ponimayet, pochemu on nikak ne mozhet zabyt' yeye. Devitsa. Briyenna, Tartskaya Deva, zhalkiy oskolok Raduzhnoy gvardii i yego nedavniy konvoir. Briyenna Krasotka, kak zvali yeye v nasmeshku, potomu chto boleye nekrasivuyu zhenshchinu trudno bylo otyskat' na svete.

Yesli by kto-nibud' uznal, chto Dzheyme na samom dele dumayet o ney, on sgorel by so styda.

On postoyanno vozvrashchayetsya myslyami k tomu dnyu v Kharrenkholle, kogda voshel v kupal'nyu i obnaruzhil tam Briyennu.

Dzheyme vymotalsya tak, slovno proshel vse sem' preispoden, i yego put' byl dalek ot zaversheniya, no, pogruzivshis' v goryachuyu vodu, on pozvolil sebe rasslabit'sya chut' bol'she obychnogo. Briyenna chuvstvovala sebya nelovko, ona prikryvalas' svoyey shirokoy rukoy — khotya pryatat' tam bylo osobo nechego, krome dvukh rozovykh soskov na muskulistoy grudi. Ona otvernulas', zardevshis' tak sil'no, chto kraska zalila zatylok i sheyu. I vpervyye s togo momenta, kogda Dzheyme lishilsya pravoy ruki, on pochuvstvoval, kak shevel'nulsya yego chlen.

Konechno zhe, togda nichego ne proizoshlo. No on ne mozhet perestat' dumat' ob etom. Ni odin palach ne smog by vytyanut' iz nego priznaniye — v te redkiye momenty, kogda Dzheyme drochit sebe levoy rukoy, tak i ne izbavivshis' ot strannogo chuvstva neprivychnoy chuzherodnosti, on vspominayet kupal'ni Kharrenkholla.

Dzheyme predstavlyayet sebe, chto togda u nego khvatilo sil peresech' basseyn, kuryashchiysya goryachim parom, prizhat'sya k dlinnym muskulistym nogam i sdelat' Briyennu Tart zhenshchinoy.

On razmyshlyayet, soprotivlyalas' by ona? Skoreye vsego, da — Briyenna vsegda byla toy yeshche upryamoy oslitsey. Odnako pochemu-to Dzheyme schitayet, chto, khotya Tartskaya deva s legkost'yu mogla zashchitit' svoyu chest', ona ne stala by vser'yez borot'sya s nim.

V yego razygravshemsya voobrazhenii Briyenna popenyala by yemu za nakhal'stvo, raz za razom perekhvatyvala by yego zhadnuyu sharyashchuyu ruku, no ne skazala by «net».

Ona by ne ottolknula yego, potomu chto na samom dele Briyenna tozhe khotela yego, khotya i ne smela sebe v etom priznat'sya.

Na svete bylo mnogo zhenshchin, kotoryye zhelali yego, no Dzheyme ne perespal ni s odnoy iz nikh. On prikryvalsya svoimi obetami Beloy Gvardii, no istinnoy prichinoy vsekh otkazov byla yego sestra. Serseya — yedinstvennaya zhenshchina, kotoruyu on kogda-libo lyubil.

Posle ikh… ssory, Dzheyme vdrug obnaruzhivayet, chto vse chashche predstavlyayet ryadom s soboy Briyennu. Kogda-to on sravnival yeye s krasavitsey Serseyey, no seychas, kogda on znayet, kakova na samom dele Serseya, on ponimayet — vse eti gody sestra ne lyubila yego, a prosto khotela.

Briyenna obychnaya devushka i vyglyadit na svoi gody, no ona gorazdo krupneye Dzheyme i, sovokuplyayas' s ney v svoikh fantaziyakh, on pochti ponimayet, chto dolzhen chuvstvovat' yego brat-karlik, kogda trakhayetsya s ocherednoy devkoy.

Dzheyme predstavlyayet yele zametnyye grudi, kotoryye slegka podprygnut, kogda Briyenna osedlayet yego, tyazhelo pridaviv sil'nymi nogami. V svoikh fantaziyakh on ryvkami tolkayetsya vverkh, i yego bedra s trudom pripodnimayutsya nad matrasom.

Dzheyme khorosho pomnit litso Briyenny — kazhduyu chertochku do posledney vesnushki, — i v svoyem voobrazhenii on zastavlyayet eto litso iskazit'sya ot udovol'stviya, potomu chto yey priyatno zanimat'sya lyubov'yu s nim. On tverdit sebe, chto nepremenno proizneset yeye imya, zadykhayas' v ekstaze… yesli by u nego tol'ko byl shans! On znayet, chto obyazatel'no skazhet yey, naskol'ko ona prekrasna, i zastavit yeye poverit' v eto!

Kak obychno, kogda nastupayet razvyazka, u nego vyryvayetsya lish' bessvyaznoye rychaniye. Potom on zasypayet i nadeyetsya, chto Tartskaya Deva v bezopasnosti, gde by ona ni byla, i u neye vse khorosho.

On ochen' khotel by znat', vspominayet li Briyenna o nem khot' inogda…

UJaime akaqondi ukuthi kungani emkhohlwa. Ntombi. UBrienne, uTartan Virgo, isiqeshana esibuhlungu seRainbow Guard nomphelezeli wakhe wakamuva. UBrienne Ubuhle, njengoba babembiza ngokuhlekisa, ngoba kwakunzima ukuthola umuntu wesifazane omubi kakhulu emhlabeni.

Uma noma ubani ayazi ukuthi uJaime umcabanga ngempela, wayezoshiswa ngamahloni.

Uhlala ebuyisela imicabango ngalolo suku eHarrenhall, lapho engena endlini yokugezela wathola iBrienne lapho.

UJaime wayekhathele ngokungathi udlulile esihogweni sonke eziyisikhombisa, futhi indlela yakhe yayingaqedile, kepha, engena emanzini ashisayo, wazivumela ukuthi aphumule kancane kunokujwayelekile. UBrienne wayezizwa ekhathazekile, wazimboza ngengalo ebanzi - yize kwakungekho okuyisipesheli ukuyifihla lapho, ngaphandle kwezingono ezimbili ezipinki esifubeni sakhe semisipha. Waphenduka, ebomvu kangangokuba ubuso bakhe bagcwala intamo nentamo yakhe. Futhi ngokokuqala ngqa kusukela ngesikhathi uJaime alahlekelwa yisandla sakhe sokudla, wezwa iqhude lakhe lishukuma.

Vele, ngakho-ke akukho okwenzekile. Kepha angeke ayeke ukucabanga ngakho. Akekho umuntu owabulala umuntu oyedwa owayengakhipha ukuqashelwa kuye - ngalezo zikhathi ezingavamile lapho uJaime eshaya indlwabu ngesandla sakhe sobunxele, engakaze aqede umuzwa ongajwayelekile wokungaziwa okungajwayelekile, ukhumbula ukugeza kukaHarrenhall.

UJaime ucabanga ukuthi ngaleso sikhathi wayenamandla okuwela ichibi, ebhema umusi oshisayo, anamathele emilenzeni yakhe emide enemisipha futhi enze uBrienne Tarte abe ngowesifazane.

Uyadideka, angamelana na? Kungenzeka kakhulu, yebo - uBrienne ubelokhu eyimbongolo enenkani. Kodwa-ke, ngasizathu simbe uJaime ukholelwa ukuthi yize le ntombazane yaseTartan ingalusukumela kalula udumo lwayo, yayingeke ilwe naye kanzima.

Emcabangweni wakhe, uBrienne ubengamxosha ngokunganaki, angaphindisela isandla sakhe esihahayo, esishikashikekayo, kodwa angavuma.

Wayengeke amxoshe, ngoba empeleni uBrienne wayefuna yena, yize ayengalokothi azivume ngokwakhe.

Kwakunabesifazane abaningi emhlabeni ababemfuna, kepha uJaime akazange alale komunye wabo. Wacasha ngemuva kwezifungo zakhe ze-White Guard, kepha udadewabo wayenguyimbangela yangempela yako konke ukwehluleka. UCersei ukuphela komuntu wesifazane amthandayo.

Ngemuva kwengxabano yabo ..., uJaime ngokungazelelwe uthola ukuthi uqhubeka nokumela iBrienne eduze kwakhe. Wake wamqhathanisa noCersei omuhle, kepha manje njengoba esazi ukuthi uCersei uyini ngempela, uyaqonda ukuthi yonke le minyaka udadewabo wayengamthandi, kodwa wayevele efuna.

UBrienne uyintombazane ejwayelekile futhi ubukeka njengobudala bakhe, kepha umkhulu kakhulu kunoJaime futhi, esebenzisana naye ezimweni zakhe ezimnandi, ucishe aqonde ukuthi umfowethu omfushane kufanele azizwe kanjani lapho esaba enye intombazane.

UJaime uletha amabele angaqapheleki acwila kancane lapho uBrienne emdabukisa, emlimaza kakhulu ngemilenze eqinile. Emcabangweni wakhe, ugoba phansi naphansi, izinkalo zakhe azikhuphuki ngaphezu komatilasi.

UJaime ubukhumbula kahle ubuso bukaBrienne - yonke imininingwane emincane kuze kube yilapho okuqala ukubuyela emuva - futhi emcabangweni wakhe wenza ubuso lobu bube nobumnandi, ngoba uthokozela ukwenza uthando naye. Uphinda azitshele ukuthi nakanjani uzolibiza igama lakhe, egcwala amahlazo ... ukube nje wayenethuba! Uyazi ukuthi nakanjani uzomtshela ukuthi muhle kangakanani futhi uzomenza akholwe!

Njengokujwayelekile, lapho kufika isikhubekiso, umane nje aphule umsindo ongafanele. Ngemuva kwalokho ulala futhi unethemba lokuthi i-Tartan Virgin iphephile, noma ngabe ikuphi, futhi ihamba kahle.

Angathanda kakhulu ukwazi ukuthi uBrienne uyamkhumbula yini ngesinye isikhathi ...


End file.
